


Drive A Little Dangerous

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Each week a female student is designated for free use by students and staff alike to raise morale and relieve stress, and Petra starts off the first day of her free use week with a good attitude and an earnest desire to please. Anonymous commission.





	Drive A Little Dangerous

Petra emerged from her room with a surprising amount of confidence and readiness for someone greeted in the morning with a note slipped under her door reminding her that today started her free use week and that she was not allowed to wear undergarments. It was a downright bizarre message to receive, but Petra already accepted so many peculiar and insane things in her time at the monastery that she took the news far better than some of the other girls had at the starts of their weeks. Especially Edelgard, who had somehow come to the assumption that the heads of houses were exempt from selection before spending her week getting fucked by every man and woman in the building.

It just sounded like another strange Fodlan tradition to Petra. It wasn't, entirely a decree from Rhea at the beginning of the school year insisting that each week, one female student bake care of the needs of all in the monastery to relieve stress, believing it would help raise grades and keep everyone at peace. In practice, it sounded like a depraved excuse set up for a variety of theorized reasons, few of which sounded charitable to the archbishop. None of that was going to get in Petra's way though, as she walked out of her room feeling good about what she was doing, ready to face the day and the week at large with a determined, resolute sense that she was going to be fine. That everything would be.

She was already a prisoner here, and if anything, being put on an even keel with the other students and having her body freely used by all for a week was a sign she was on an even social footing with them at the monastery, which was exciting, even if she would have to listen to them and do whatever they said. Validation within submission.

"Morning Petra," Sylvain said, standing with his hand in his pants right beside her door. "Why don't we start this morning off right?" He waited outside the bedroom of every girl on free use duty in the morning so he could get his dick sucked before class. Every single morning. His eyes scanned up and down her body, a big smirk spread across his face.

"Am I mistaken in noting that you are to the left of me?" Petra asked, given pause a moment, but as the redheaded noble pulled out his cock, the technicalities of position did not matter as much anymore. She was concerned by his relative placement his perception of space, but Petra had a duty to fulfill, and she sought to fulfill it, squatting down in front of him and taking his cock into her hand. There wasn't a lot of quick, eager energy in what she did, but enthusiasm and sincerity were her hallmarks, and she wasn't about to start off her free use week with a sluggish, rote job.

So she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck on it, holding steady at his base to keep the cock in place and at his thigh for balance as her head rocked in motions as steady and as direct as she could muster. With fine, steady control over herself, Petra was as ready to work a her duties as possible, and Sylvain's cock was a good place to start, her mouth able to warm up sucking on a big dick as she held firm, the overbearing flirt certainly bringing a lot of frustrating pressures to the table, but he didn't get very hands-on or aggressive with her, letting the Brigid princess work his dick over at her own pace and groaning approving words as she serviced him.

"I never thought such a refined woman such as yourself cock suck cock so well," Sylvain mused, laying it on extra thick as he marveled at her approach, the warm embrace of her hot mouth feeling perfect so early in the morning. Petra so immediately warmed up to her duties, and he was more than a bit startled by it all, wanting to feel more of this pleasure and see how deep it ran, his twitching cock lost in her slick mouth, aching and begging for release harder and more eagerly with each motion of her head, until finally he was pulling out. "Let me give you something to walk to class with," he snickered.

Petra had no time to react before Sylvain's cock erupted across her face, spewing thick streaks of messy spunk along her features and leaving her to gasp in shock and confusion at the feelings that took her, the twisting sense of excitement and curiosity that gripped her. "I have to wear this to my class?" she asked, and Sylvain nodded with a big, goofy grin as he wrung out the last few drops onto her cheek. "I see. Well, I will certainly do my best," she said, rising up to her feet and walking off. It was the most peculiar response to being given a facial and told to wear it, but then, Petra was always a bit of an odd one.

She walked off toward class without any sense of shame, even with the cum splattered across her features. She was ready to try and make the most of this day and to put put the work in, not letting anything get to her. It was a good attitude to take, a healthy and well prepared approach to a situation she didn't have much control over; she could have allowed it to bother her, or she could have taken a proactive approach and done her duty. It wasn't a question for Petra, but her confidence walking with cum dripping from her chin definitely made others she passed by ask some questions.

Sitting in Petra's seat that morning, Linhardt acted very subtle and very nonchalant even with his cock sticking out. Petra was about to apologize and ask him to please go back to his seat when she saw his penis. That much made it all obvious, and with an understanding nod and a tug up of her skirt, Petra took her place in her chair, sitting down on top of Linhardt's erection and sinking slowly down onto it, muttering, "Is showing one's penis a form of expression I am not aware of in Fodlan?"

"No, I just wanted to fuck you," said Linhardt, rolling his eyes as he relaxed back in the chair and let Petra work her up and down along his shaft in steady motions, her snug pussy settling down onto his cock with a very direct and very exciting tightness. He welcomed the feeling and decided it was best to let Petra put in all the effort herself, of course. And work she did, giving his cock a steady and appreciative treatment, pumping her hips and trying to get a feel for how she was going to do anything reasonable and get through class while riding a dick. She felt like she was in for a lot of trouble here, but she worked through it as best she could as Byleth came in last and began to teach.

Focusing with a cock inside her wasn't the easiest thing, introducing a new challenge for Petra as Byleth began to give his lesson and she worked herself idly up and down Linhardt's cock, which was thick and sturdy but incredibly patient. She didn't bounce and slam wildly, moving with a careful motion that felt like just what her tired, nap-prone classmate needed, and the fat cock throbbing inside of her showed open appreciation for every second of this. She did her best to focus on the words, but they drifted off and away from her each time she tried, unable to strongly divide her attention between Linhardt's lap and the professor up front.

When he came inside of her, ti triggered an outburst of her own. Petra came hard, yelping and squirming as she felt the pleasure seize her, burn through her, an intense and twisted pulse of something that she just had to express. The pleasure was only doubled by Linhardt's gooey pumping of cum into her pussy, filling her up and leaving her to writhe and wriggle in absolute frustration while eyes turned to her, Byleth otherwise keeping the class going as her brushed this all off, ignoring her outburst as just another one of those things; free use girls cumming in class was something he just had to work around.

"Are we completed now?" Petra asked, turning over her shoulder to look at Linhardt, only to notice him with his head rolled back, mouth open, clearly asleep and utterly useless now. Petra sighed, turning around and facing up front again, guessing she was just going to cockwarm him for the next while.

The class went on without much more incident for a little while, letting Petra just sit on the still-erect cock that occasionally twitched inside of her, until finally, someone slipped over to the side. "You wanna know a secret?" Dorothea asked, climbing up onto the table right in front of Petra and sitting in front of her. "I got through free use all last week knowing you'd be up next, and just waiting, because I really wanted to get you to eat me out." She smiled her hand reaching around for the back of Petra's head as her thighs parted wide. "Why don't you give me a little something, Petra?"

As the fingers got at her braid and she was pulled in deep, Petra continued to just accept what was asked of her, leaning forward to bury her face snugly in between Dorothea's thighs, licking along her mound with a steady acceptance of the situation before her. "I suppose I should give you a thank for thinking so highly of me," Petra muttered into the snug pussy she started to lick, eating out her classmate with a slightly uncertain sense of what she was doing and hwy, but she was nonetheless dedicated now to the pressure, pushing in firm to lick Dorothea thoroughly and perform the tasks asked of her, because that ever remained what she was here for, it seemed.

Focus in her class cratered now as she buried her face between Dorothea's legs, tongue pushing in deep and the beautiful girl completely obscuring her view. There was just no hope of getting anything done now and focusing; the great oversight of the idea that it would bring up everyone's grades if they weren't so stressed was that nobody accounted for the girl stuck on sex duty all week. She didn't have much chance to do anything with this, losing all ground and finding it difficult to learn, if not utterly impossible.

Dorothea knew it, fresh off of her own duties and fully aware of what she was doing, but getting the cute princess to eat her out ended up mattering way more than anything else she could have done with her time, easing against the pleasure and giving up to the ecstasy that felt like exactly what she needed, her body relaxed and pushing in eagerly against the pleasure upon her. "You're really good at this, remind me to come visit you later," she moaned, head rolling back, hips bucking, making no attempt to hold back her orgasm. She came loud, tensing up with a hot shudder as Petra's tongue brought her to release and left everything feeling just perfect.

"Dorothea, return to your desk and stop interrupting the class," Byleth said, clear and stern. "It is no longer your week to be disruptive."

"Sorry, professor," Dorothea said, slipping happily away after giving Petra a peck on the cheek.

"And now that everyone is in their seats, these tactical issues I've written on the board will be your work for the time being. Please read them, consider them, and write your solutions. Let's keep our genitals away for now and actually study."

Finally, some work. Petra had missed a lot of what was said and a lot of the important details that would have helped her better deal with the problem, but still determined as ever to keep this from getting in the way, she reached for her quill and began to read what was on the board, starting to jot ideas and thoughts down that she could work from. Petra always benefited from having her thoughts laid out in her native tongue in front of her, working through the process while she put them down and forced her mind to stay on track. She felt ready as could be for this, firm, focused, prepared.

But Byleth had given the work with an ulterior motive in mind, walking up to Petra as she worked so intently at her classwork. Aside from a napping Linhardt still buried up her pussy, there was nobody to get in the way of this, letting him take his cock in hand and push it forward, his rude interruption firm and ready, direct and wicked in his intentions and in the way that he claimed her. "I'm coming in from the side, you can still do your work," he said lowly, and Petra could feel the spectacular pressure that came with all of this, having to walk a strange line as she sucked on his cock, treated to the firm pace of his dick rocking back and forth, testing her and challenging the ways he pumped onward.

There wasn't any choice here but to suck on her teacher's cock, her lips wrapping around his shaft as his steady pumping at least took charge on the active efforts, leaving Petra to theoretically focus on her class work, dealing with his efforts and pressures as best she could. His firm, imposing thrusts left very little space for Petra to focus though, as he grasped the back of her head, taking her ponytail and thrusting greedily forward. Petra's hand continued to move along the page, but his cock pushed steadily deeper into her, imposing his direct will on her and leaving little doubt or sense now in the way she just performed as asked, tending to precisely what Byleth wanted from her.

"You're almost as good as Dorothea is," he grumbled. "And don't tell Edelgard, but far better than her." He pushed in deeper, keeping Petra up to this task and sucking on his thick cock, his direct and patient approach leaving little sense or hesitation in the way he drove on, winding himself up and getting on to quicker thrusts, pushing with reckless, vigorous motions until he came undone, letting out a tight grunt and flooding Petra's mouth with the bitter, salty taste of his cum. Without even thinking about it, Petra swallowed, expecting that to be it, expecting to be free now to finish her work.

Which made it all the more startling and panic inducing when he grabbed her ponytail and jammed his cock right down her throat.

Petra's head was turned directly toward his lap, leaving her having to do her work out the corner of her eye as sudden, harsh thrusts down her gullet left Petra with no time to prepare for this, choking her professor's fat cock down her throat and feeling the pressures build now far hotter and more intense than she could have possibly braced herself for. Each harsh, rough back and forth slam drove himself balls deep past her lips, his sac smacking loudly against her chin, and the gagging sounds of pure struggle Petra made as she endured this harsh facefuck were far more disruptive and bothersome than Dorothea's noisy orgasm had been.

But he was the professor, which meant the class operated under his rules, and right now his rule was one where Petra struggled to breathe, enduring the hard slams of a cock forcing itself down her throat, hammering on with hazy, rushing aggression, leaving her to struggle hotter and weirder under these feelings, under sensations and pressures too hot and wild to be able to help. She was stuck here, lost to this hazy struggle and choking down the cock through each harsh thrust down her gullet, feeling her limits tested and her thoughts spiraling off into chaotic disarray, but even still she felt the driving need to perform and to satisfy her professor, dutiful and ready to serve.

For all of Petra's hard work, she earned back in turn another swell of cum erupting into her, but this time pumping down her throat, gushing with gooey satisfaction and delight right down into her stomach, as he held his spasming cock down her throat, gripping her ponytail to keep it happening and leaving Petra to drool down all over her professor's nuts as he held himself there, letting each spasm of her throat wring out a few more drops, before finally he drew back, tucked his cock away, and simply resumed his teaching.

Lunch was called before anything else serious could happen, and Petra lifted up off of the still-slumbering Linhardt to head to the dining hall, only for Hubert to be waiting at the door. "Not quite so fast," Hubert said, his hands behind his back, a stern look on his face. "Lady Edelgard has need of you before you tend to your meal."

Aside from seeing Sylvain outside her door, this was the other expected situation that Petra had been ready for today. Ever since she had done her own free use week, Edelgard had a massive chip on her shoulder over what she had done, and she had taken to joining up with Hubert to rough up the girl whose week it was. Every week. It was all the same thing, and Petra was ready for it. At least, she thought she was ready for it, as Edelgard came up from behind, seizing her ponytail and tugging hard on it to bend Petra forward.

"Let us be swift with this," she said, callous and harsh in her approach, as she lifted up her skirt and pushed her tights down, forcing her pussy against Petra's face and wrapping the braided ponytail around her hand for leverage. "Eat me out thoroughly, or you'll find that your day is bound to become much longer," Edelgard growled, and Petra acted steadily in her purpose, starting to devour her pussy with that same firm and committed approach that she had shown Dorothea earlier in the way, remaining resolute in the underlying idea that she would perform thoroughly and with great devotion for any who demanded it of her.

But as Hubert got behind her, he added on far more pressure still, guiding his cock into her ass and forcing his way down deep, his large shaft leaving her to struggle in panic and heat under the fullness that followed, while his open palm came crashing harshly down across her backside, making Petra yell out into the future empress's twat. it was the roughest fuck she'd had yet, with Hubert jamming into her ass with something vicious to prove and spanking her while she went, and Edelgard's application of force against her hair counter-productive to the task of shoving her face into her pussy, but somehow still making it work.

It was a harsh and merciless application of force that Petra really really had no way to handle or control, struggling to deal with all these feelings and the ways they tugged at her thoughts, singularly driven by a vengeful desire to tear her down, and all she could do in this situation was try to give up to these expectations and work this to some kind of sensible conclusion, finding it harder with each pass to make sense of this and deal with the impending, imposing throbs of madness that hit her with fierce waves, but she had to do her best, had to take this punishing fuck, each strike across her taut ass, each tug in her hair, each slam of Hubert's cock up her back door, and make it work out for her.

Nobody was going to wear Petra down, and as she brought the two vengeful Adrestians to release, she proved as much, holding firm and taking their worst without a care, coming out on top and holding firm as Hubert flooded her bowels with his cum and Edelgard squirted all over her face in such immodest, reckless glee that it threw Petra for a loop. She held firm, took their worst, and when they pulled back, she was still there, rising up slowly with a content and satisfied look on her face as her fingers worked to tug at her skirt and force it back down again.

"We will see you tomorrow," Hubert said firmly, and he and Edelgard took their leave.

From there, walking to the dining hall seemed like it would be easy given how much of her class had fucked her by that point, it seemed like she'd be able to get on to what was happening just fine, but to get to the dining hall, Petra had to first pass the other classes' rooms, and the Golden Deer boys were all waiting for her; Lorenz, Ignatz, and Raphael all stood eagerly in her way, motioning for her to get onto her knees. "Make this quick, I have a meal to attend to," Lorenz said, seemingly speaking for everyone given the way they nodded.

With a sigh, Petra sank to her knees. "Let us commence," she said, as three cocks pushed into her face. Three big, thick dicks that Petra wasted no time getting right on to sucking, giving in to the typical old nonsense all over again as she went in and began to work at their needs and their desires all over again. There was an increasing amount of pressure with these visits, as now she handled three cocks, her mouth wrapping around Ignatz's while her hands embraced Lorenz's and Raphael's, knowing that she was going to have to switch and swap about plenty to try and keep them happy as she gave them all exactly what they wanted.

Swapping around to give the guys what they wanted all at once was a tall order that Petra did her best to tend to, sucking three cocks back and froth with equal indulgence and frustration, moaning her way through these pressures as she moved hands and lips to try and keep them all patient and well adored. It was harder work than she'd been expecting it to be, trying her best to make sense of this whole situation and working at some sort of resolution for it, as she fell deeper into the weird, hazy dismay of trying to satisfy three guys at once. She'd never been under this much expectation before, never had to put this much force and thought and effort into a situation so unruly and high-pressure, but Petra was ready to do everything she could to make it work, no matter how tense and frayed this mess was.

The guys took it all with plenty of groans and grunts, little in the way of any actual praise for Petra and the work she was doing, but that seemed almost expected, and she did her best to brush it off as she worked toward pleasure and relief as best she could, finding this to be an increasingly thankless role, but also not about to let up because of that. She kept sucking, until Ignatz was cumming inside of her mouth and she was jerking Raphael and Lorenz off all over her face and her top. She didn't even blink now about taking all that cum. It just seemed so normal and expected, and she did her best to hold steady through it as he endured this mess, drawing slowly back up to her feet and taking her leave.

Thankfully, Petra got to the mess hall without any further interruptions, and was able to ask for some food with only mild incident, as a student came up behind her and began to fondle her. She didn't know him, but she didn't feel like asking, just keeping on with the process of getting her lunch, and soon enough she was heading off to the table, with him following after her and Petra really just deciding to accept and ignore it, for the sake of eating and doing what she had actually come here to do.

As she sat down, his hands guided her ass off the edge of the seat, lifting up her skirt and sliding into her loosened up back hole without issue. Even that was almost sort of fine now, as Petra just rolled with it and accepted the situation before her, eating her food while he fucked her and just brushing it off as the inevitability of what she was doing, thankful he was at least leaving her mouth clear to be able to eat. The mess hall was usually less of a commotion than other places, as people actually bothered to eat their meals rather than jumping on that week's free use girl, though she knew the silence wasn't worth too much; that sort of stillness and peace only ever lasted until the food was all eaten.

In the meantime, she found that eating while her ass got fucked wasn't as hard or as strange as she'd expected, keeping up with the strange pace and just letting him do all the work while she got through her meal. It was an odd experience, to be sure, but it helped Petra zero in on that strange sense of acceptance few other girls had about this; she could remember Ingrid being almost too frustrated to eat as she tried to rationalize all of this, but Petra just went for it and found her groove okay, not even that disrupted as he fucked her ass until she came along with him, accepting the anal creampie and the rush of pulsing desires that left her a little more frenzied and dizzy than she expected.

Everyone else got a head start on their meal over Petra, and she didn't realize the practical consequences of that fact until she was yanked from the table by another student she didn't know, left with no chance or time to gasp out in response as she was pulled onto the floor, her perky ass proving to still be a target for plenty of vulgar attention as she was left upside-down, legs in the air and head resting on the floor, claimed in the piledriver position by an eager, rough student shouting out, "I've waited three months for this ass to be free use!" as he took to hammering down into her without a care.

As she got fucked, several other students rushed over, taking their cocks in hand and standing over her, watching the dizzy Brigid princess get fucked upside-down as they jerked off over her, watching her get taken, watching her heave and twist in confused delight. "Are you wanting me to be of use that is free to you as well?" she asked, trying to sort out her head with frenzied gasps as the stroking kept up and she was left to simply writhe about on the floor with no idea what to do in response to this, no chance to express anything other than absolute frustration in the hazy rush of what took hold of her. She was lost to this weirdness now, finally unable to keep her head on straight as she burned up bright, succumbing fully to these frenzied, hazy rushes of feelings that just would not let up on her for a second.

All the stroking and pounding left Petra to thrash and twist under the dawning pleasures and sensations creeping over her, unable to really grasp the finer points of how everything was going so weirdly awry within her. She was lost, stuck, helplessly getting used and fucked with her ankles in the air being held as handles, until the man slamming into her finally blew his load, pumping another load into her ass while several more loads rained down onto her face, splattering across her features and leaving Petra to writhe and yell in ecstasy as she gave up to these weird and guilty throbs without any clear sense of what was going on or how anyone was supposed to deal with it.

It was going to be a long, long week ahead of Petra, but she felt oddly prepared to deal with the whole of whatever the fuck this was, determined and capable now. She'd meet it head on, accepting this strange situation and allowing it to prove that she was capable and ready, keeping upbeat even as she dizzily dragged herself to her feet again and stumbled back toward the classroom, where Linhardt was still in her chair, but now awake and eager for a round two, on to many more spectacular expressions of absolute madness that awaited her. She would take them all head on, develop a reputation for being one of the most eager and chipper of the free use girls, and every time it cycled back around to her again, she'd take it all in stride. What else could Petra ever do but her very best?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
